SasuNaru One-Shots
by Jae Bae
Summary: Ever dreamed of a world where Sasuke and Naruto were a couple? Well, that world can be found right here! A bunch of one-shots about SasuNaru as a couple in our world. Rated T for possible language and dark one-shots in the future. Hopefully all spoiler-free stories since these are AU's.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song 'Sugar' by Maroon 5.

* * *

 **SUGAR**

* * *

Sasuke was in a bad mood. Why was he in a bad mood, you ask? He had been walking around a bunch of useless shops all day with no success in finding Naruto a birthday present. It wasn't until now that the Uchiha realised he didn't actually know Naruto that well other than the basics.

Lets just say this… the arrogant blonde already had way too much orange in his closet, ramen was just a crappy present, and everything else in the store just wasn't right. Naruto was officially impossible to buy a gift for.

There was only one thing left to do. At first, Sasuke was reluctant to do it, but he had to.

He slowly approached the house before him, sighing before knocking on the door. "Sakura! You home?!" the raven haired teen called for his friend.

The door opened seconds later to reveal the cheerful looking pink haired Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke!" she greeted happily, smiling "what's up?"

"Naruto. Birthday. Present. Need one now," was Sasuke… desperate? That was very rare, but as I said earlier he was in a bad mood. He just wanted to get this done and over with.

"It's Naruto's birthday? I totally forgot," the pinkette frowned "have you checked the shops?"

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Would I be here if I didn't…?"

"Right, of course. Hmm…" she thought for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, she had an idea. "Forget about buying a present, give him something from the heart. He's your boyfriend after all, you're meant to love eachother. Do something for him that you've never done for anyone else, something unique… something… you."

"Something me…?" Sasuke questioned. What Sakura said sounded like a bunch of crap to him, but it was his best lead. Besides, the raven haired teen was silently complaining about how he and Naruto didn't know each other very well. This was a chance to share something about him. What could Sasuke do… ah ha!

"Thanks Sakura for that stupid speech that somehow helped me, see ya!" and with that Sasuke walked away, heading back to his and Naruto's flat to set up his guitar.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto had just finished eating dinner together. Ramen, Naruto's favorite since it was his birthday.

"Hey, Naruto. You done?" the Uchiha asked with slight boredom and slight annoyance since he had finished his meal long ago.

"Just a sec!" Naruto said with a mouthful of food, his words muffled so it sounded more like 'thrust ath thsex'. After shovelling down the remaining noodles in his bowl, the boy swallowed his remaining mouthful and placed his bowl down quickly as he glanced over to Sasuke exitedly. "What'd you wanna tell me?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't say I was going to tell you anything, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes, although he couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. He stood up with a sigh and shook his head. "Just follow me."

"Okay!" Naruto nodded happily, guessing this was a big surprize party, or a present, or something even more awesome.

The raven haired boy led his boyfriend to the living room, sitting down in his chair which mysteriously had a guitar leaning against the side of it which he picked up.

Naruto frowned, confused. "What are you doing?" he wondered aloud.

"Just sit down," Sasuke huffed.

The blonde instantly sat down in a chair facing Sasuke, wanting to know what the Uchiha was about to do. Naruto fidgeted from the exitment, waiting.

Sasuke took a deep breath, having not done this in front of someone other than himself before, then starting to play a few notes. After a short instrumental, he started to sing as he played.

" _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving_

 _I need it now_

 _When I'm without you I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby_

' _cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here_

' _cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _Yeah_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it_

 _Unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be your man_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _You don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit_

 _No make-up on_

 _That's my sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here_

' _cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me."_

Naruto sat there in awe for a second, silence entering the room after Sasuke had done.

"Well…?" the raven growled, a little annoyed at the silence.

"That was… cool! I didn't know you could sing, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, then muttering "and if I did I'd never expect you to sing that high…"

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face, sitting up more straight as he felt proud.

"So…" the birthday boy in the room looked really ecstatic "where's my present?"

The Uchiha's face fell.

Silence…

Finally, a voice broke the three minutes of silence. "Naruto… I will kill you, you dobe!"


End file.
